The Riddle: rewrite of last chappy
by your-real-vampiric-love
Summary: what i think should of happened at the end of the Riddle by allison croggen. first fanfic. i dont own any of the characters.


As mearad neared the edge of the forest she urged herself to change from her wolf form to her human form

As Mearad neared the edge of the forest she urged herself to change from her wolf form to her human form. Soon she felt the familiar burning sensation and found herself kneeling on her hands and knees. Slowly she stood up and rubbed the dirt off her dress and hands, slung her pack over her shoulder and pulled her hood down to nearly cover her eyes. She continued walking toward the edge of the woods. _Where are you Cadvan? When will I find you? _She thought to herself. She had missed him so much in the weeks that he had been dead.

As she came to the edge of the forest and looked towards the ruined first circle of Pellinor she saw him sitting at the center staring at the fire deep in thought. She was overjoyed at the sight of him. After all this time she had thought him dead. She thought she must be dreaming that this was all a dream and she would wake up in the palace of the winterking. She slowly took a step forward, rubbing her eyes to make sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Still he sat there staring into the fire. She took another step forward then dropped her pack from her shoulders and decided to play a trick on him. She gently called out to him with her mind. _Cadvan? Cadvan answer me!_ She couldn't help but laugh as he jumped at hearing her voice.

He slowly turned toward her when he saw her, his eyes light up. Mearad laughed more and dashed toward him. He stood up with open arms as she jumped at him wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers as he held her as close to him as possible.

"Mearad, oh Mearad. I've missed you so much. I thought you dead until Queen Adina came to me in a vision and told me to meet you here. Even then I didn't think it true but here you are back in my arms." Cadvan softly whispered in her ear. She sighed at the sound of his voice she had not realized how much she had missed it and how much she loved it. Slowly she pulled back but stayed close enough to still be in his arms. She looked up into his eyes, those eyes where full of his love for her. He put his forehead against hers.

"I thought you dead as well, Cadvan. I was so scared with out you." She whispered just as softly. Her eyes slowly wandered down his face to his lips. She had the sudden overwhelming urge to kiss those lips but she restrained herself. " I was so scared,Cadvan. Please never leave me like that again." She looked back to his eyes.

" I won't leave you, not again. I promise, Mearad." He replied. Before she knew it his lips were on hers. She stood in complete shock before she relaxed and kissed him back. He soon was kissing her deeper more passionately, her hands found their way to his neck and one fisted in his hair. His hands were caressing the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him. _I love him…_was all Mearad could think. After what seemed an eternity they both slowly pulled away. Cadvan rested his forehead on hers for a second time .

"Mearad, you have a lot to tell me. For example how did you survive that avalanche? Or better yet how did you come to be standing here before me after so long apart?" he whispered softly. This caused Mearad to laugh slightly.

"Cadvan, I had no idea you were so romantic? Is that really the way you swoon young girls? Kissing them and then asking about their recent past?" she laughed again as she teased him. He laughed with her and gave her one more kiss before pulling completely away from her. She whimpered quietly from the loss of his warmth.

"Why yes it is! You know me so well Mearad! Now come tell me all about your recent adventures." He laughed and his own jest as he started on the stew that he had abandoned when he was her. She laughed and sat next to the fire and slowly looked around the ruined first circle of Pellinor. She hadn't been here since the day it was sacked and even then she was so young. She imagined what it would have looked like before the sacking. With the glorious bard buildings of marble with mosaics and paintings as far as the eye could see, the streets and building loud with laughing bards and beautiful music. She saw a younger version of Hem screaming her name and running towards her. She laughed quietly and blinked again and it all disappeared to reveal the ruins of the great school once more.

She looked back at Cadvan, who was smiling to himself as he made their dinner. She sighed and started on her tale. Starting with the lement she played on her pipes after she thought him dead by the avalanche, slowly moving on to the city of Mursuack, then on to the Winterking Even how she had found half of the Treesong.

"It seems my dear that you have had quite the fun with out me." Cadvan laughed as she finished her tale. Mearad caught a sudden chill from the wind and moved closer to Cadvan. He smiled and pulled her against side with his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled at the much welcomed warmth.

" Cadvan, I do believe it is your turn to tell me what has happened to you. You should be dead, not sitting here talking to me. Tell me everything and if you leave something out you will regret it dearly." She said as she leaned against him more. He laughed once more as he deviled into his story starting at the avalanche and leading to the present moment. He told her how he couldn't believe that she was really sitting next to him the ruined first circle of Pellinor.

"It is getting late, dearest. You should rest we shouldn't stay here long lest we want the dark to find us." Cadvan whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I fear that if I sleep, you will not be here in the morning." She whispered just as softly. She tightened her hold on him.

"I will not move I promise." He softly stroked her hair to comfort her. "I will take first watch. You need to sleep." He slowly pulled he arms from around him and allowed her to sleep with her head in his lap. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair. He knew that in several hours they would be fleeing from the dark once more. He knew that soon she would have to live up to her destiny as the fated one but right at this moment she was just his angel and nothing more. He smiled again as he put up a ward around their camp just waiting for the dark to try and make a move.


End file.
